


A gift to Kelpie

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas taking a bath, Fluff, M/M, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: two fan arts, one might or might not be nsfw
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	A gift to Kelpie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KelpietheThundergod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/gifts).



A gift to my dear @KelpietheThundergod, illustrations for the fic **[Try A Little Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393747/chapters/53503084)**

I hope you like them!!


End file.
